Happy Anniversay, Beautiful
by Kyra5972
Summary: It's their four year anniversary and Amy's getting notes and presents again. She knows who it is this time, now the only question is: just what is Ricky leading up to? *sequel to 'Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful'*


**Title:** Happy Anniversary, Beautiful

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Sadly, they belong to Brenda Hampton. Though I wouldn't mind taking Ricky off her hands… Oh, and the song is 'Say Yes' by Dusty Drake.

**Summary:** It's their four year anniversary and Amy's getting notes and presents again. She knows who it is this time, now the only question is: just what is Ricky leading up to? *sequel to 'Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful'*

**Pairings:** Ricky/Amy

**Spoilers:** None really. Same as for 'Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful,' I guess, though nothing spoiler-y is really mentioned in this one.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of. Though, maybe I should warn for the massive amounts of fluff that you're about to read…

**A/N:** Birthday prezzie for Ice_Whisper, sorry it's late, Love.

* * *

Amy sighed softly as she rolled over in bed and snuggled further into the warmth of the covers, her hand reaching for the other side of the bed. A few seconds later, a small frown crossed her face as her hand came into contact with something cool and crisp rather than the expected warmth of her boyfriend's body. Cracking one eye open slightly, her frown deepened as she realized the other side of the bed was empty. Glancing at the bedside table, she blinked in shock as the neon numbers on the clock told her it was almost noon. Yawning widely, she sat up and stretched, looking down in surprise as her had landed on the cool, crisp object from before and saw a note sitting next to her in her boyfriend's place on the bed.

Picking up the note, Amy couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she read. It had been a note much like this one that had started her down the path to where she was today, in the bed she shared with her boyfriend of four years, in their bedroom in the apartment that they'd shared for the past eight or so months, ever since she had graduated from high school. Looking back down at the note, she smiled again as she read through the words once more.

'_Hey Beautiful, I hope you slept well. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke, but I have things to do today. Don't worry; you'll like what I have planned. I promise. For now, just enjoy your day. Ashley's watching John and I'll take care of everything else, so just relax and enjoy. First things first, your breakfast is waiting for you in the oven, so go eat before we accidentally burn the apartment down. I love you, Beautiful. Happy Anniversary (and Happy Valentine's Day). ~ Ricky_'

Slipping out of bed, Amy placed the note on her bedside table before heading for the kitchen where the oven was set to 'warm.' Turning the oven off, she opened the door and smiled as she pulled out the tray piled with all her favorite breakfast foods. Placing the tray on the counter, she opened the refrigerator to get some juice and smiled at Ricky's thoughtfulness when she saw the glass of orange juice sitting on the center shelf. Grabbing the juice and placing it on the tray she made her way to the dining table where her smile just got bigger. Sitting there in the middle of the table was a vase filled with a dozen red roses. And propped up against the vase was another note.

Deciding to eat first, Amy dug into her food, though she couldn't help shooting glances at the note in front of her as she ate. Thinking back to four years ago, Amy remembered all the notes and gifts Ricky had left for her that fateful Valentine's Day. Notes and gifts she still had to this day. The giant teddy bear he had gotten her sat in the rocking chair in their bedroom while John's was constantly being carried around by the nearly-four-year-old, the book of poetry was in the drawer of her bedside table, the silver heart locket never left her neck except to shower, and all the notes along with the mixed CD, now-wilted roses, and empty Godiva box were safely tucked away in a box at the back of their closest.

Finishing off her food, Amy set the tray aside and eagerly plucked up the note.

'_Hey Beautiful. So did you make it through breakfast before opening this?_' Amy glared playfully at the note, "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Ricky. I'll have you know I _did_ make it through breakfast first, thank you very much!" Returning her attention back to the writing on the card, she continued reading. '_So next up you have an appointment at the spa in town. Manicure, pedicure, facial, massage, hair and make-up; the whole nine yards. Don't worry about rushing to get there; you're Betty's only appointment today. And there's no need to worry about what to wear today or bother with getting dressed; I have plans for you today._' Amy's eyebrow arched slightly and she giggled to herself, "I bet you do…" '_And get your mind out of the gutter, Beautiful, I didn't mean it like that; though now that I think about it… What I meant was that I have everything taken care of. If you'll go into our bathroom, you'll find a comfortable outfit for you to wear for your appointment. As for afterward, well, that's later. Now go change and head over to the spa to get pampered. I love you. Happy Anniversary, Beautiful. ~ Ricky_'

Heading for the master bath, Amy dropped off her second note on her bedside table before going to change and heading for the spa.

* * *

Stepping inside the spa the Leo had helped Betty open shortly after they got married, Amy blinked in shock as the older woman collided into her, squealing happily as she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, honey! It's just so sweet what he's doing for you!" Betty exclaimed happily as she pulled away from the hug and began leading Amy toward a room in the back. "Well, come on. We're gonna set you up in a private room and get you all taken care of. Don't you worry about a thing; Ricky took care of it all. He made it very clear that all you're to do is relax. We'll do your facial first and let that set while we do the mani-pedi, then let your nails dry while we do the massage and finish up with hair and make-up; how's that sound?"

Amy just blinked at the whirlwind of excitement that was Betty. "Uh, sure, that sounds fine," she replied.

Betty nodded. "Good, good. Here, I'm gonna step out for a moment and let you wrap this towel around you that way we don't have to worry about messing up your nails trying to get clothes around them before the massage."

Amy nodded and watched as the older woman stepped out of the room and closed the door before quickly stripping out of her clothes and wrapping the towel around her body and getting comfortable on the chair. A few minutes later, Betty was back and starting Amy's pampering treatment.

* * *

A few hours later, Betty was putting the finishing touches on Amy's hair and make-up. Grinning happily at the results, Betty spun Amy's chair around with a flourish so that the younger woman could see her reflection.

"Oh, wow, Betty! It looks awesome! Thank you!" Amy exclaimed as she took in her appearance. Her hair was done in soft, loosely curled waves while her make-up was done in soft neutral tones that highlighted her natural beauty.

"It was no problem, honey," Betty replied before handing Amy a small note card. "And this is for you, from your Prince Charming."

A wide grin spread across Amy's face as she took the note, not even noticing as Betty quietly disappeared into her office.

'_Hey there Beautiful. I'm sure you're sitting there looking all gorgeous and made-up right now, and I hope you're feeling relaxed after being pampered for the last few hours. For now, though, I'm sending you home again for a little more relaxation. When you get home, there will be a surprise waiting for you in our bathroom. This one does come with a catch, though; you have to be done by six. A small alarm will go off at six to let you know when your time is up. So go home and enjoy. I love you. Happy Anniversary, Beautiful. ~ Ricky_'

Getting up from the chair, Amy looked around, finally realizing the other woman had disappeared. Spotting her through the open door to her office, Amy waved. "Bye, Betty, thanks again. I'll see you later," she called before heading for the door.

Betty just waved goodbye as she said something into the phone before ending the call, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Amy gasped softly as she stepped into the master bath for the second time. The whole room was lit with vanilla-scented candles and the tub was filled with lightly steaming, vanilla-scented water and soft music was playing from a small CD player on the counter. Lightly clipping her hair up so that it wouldn't get wet or ruin the curled waves, Amy quickly stripped and slid into the hot water. Amy moaned softly and tilted her head back, dozing lightly as she soaked in the tub, the water feeling amazing on her muscles that were completely loosened from her earlier massage.

Just as the water was beginning to cool, a louder burst of music cut through the room and Amy blinked awake. As she looked around the room, she noticed a small alarm clock next to the CD player. Staring at the alarm clock for a moment, confusion crossed her face as she could have sworn it hadn't been there when she got in the tub.

Getting out of the tub, she pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around her body before heading over to turn off the alarm. Her hand froze as she reached for the alarm clock, though, when she noticed the note leaning against. That definitely hadn't been there when she got in the tub. Quickly turning off the alarm, she picked up the note.

"Very sneaky, Ricky," she muttered softly to herself, "though if it wasn't for the fact that you're my boyfriend, you sneaking in and leaving me a note while I'm in the bath would be all sorts of creepy…" Shaking her head lightly at her boyfriend, she looked down at the note in her hand.

'_Hey Beautiful. Do you have any idea how much it's killing me to stay away from you for the whole day? It's torture. But the day is almost over and I think you'll like what I have in store. And if things go the way I'm hoping, it'll all be worth it in the end. Your next present is in on the bed, I hope you like it. And no, it's not me. Though I seriously considered it, but it would throw off my whole plan, so sadly we're going to have to wait to ravish each other until later tonight._' Amy giggled at her boyfriend's words, only Ricky could manage to be a complete perv, yet completely romantic at the same time. '_Anyway, time for your next present. I'll see you soon, Beautiful. I love you and Happy Anniversary. ~ Ricky_'

Unlike the other notes so far, this one had a hastily added postscript at the end and Amy had to grin as she read it.

'_P.S. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to just say 'Screw the plan' and join you in the tub right now? I've never seen anything more beautiful, or tempting, than you._'

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom, Amy smiled as she saw the dress laid out on the bed. It was white with a long, flowing skirt and a tight, strapless top. Next to the dress was a pair of strappy sandals with a low heel, and on the other side of the dress was a set of earrings and a bracelet that had heart charms that matched her locket. Above everything was another note.

After carefully getting dressed and putting on the jewelry, Amy gently removed the clip from her hair, letting it fall down her back and over her shoulders. Looking over at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the closet door, Amy twirled around, grinning and giggling happily as the skirt swished around her legs.

As the skirt settled back into place, she reached over and picked up the note.

'_Hey Beautiful. Last one, so I'll keep it short and simple. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner on the roof? I love you, Beautiful. Happy Anniversary. ~ Ricky_'

Amy placed the note with the others on her bedside table and headed for the door, a bright smile on her face and excitement adding a slight bounce to her step.

"Oh, wow…" Amy breathed as she stepped out onto the roof of their building. The normally dull and boring rooftop had been completely transformed. The space had been decorated with strands of twinkling lights, a table had been set up in the center of the rooftop, a single candle in the middle and plates of food ready to be eaten, and soft music was once again playing in the background.

Ricky stood next to the table grinning at her and he pulled out the chair nearest him and motioned for her to sit. Amy smiled softly at him as she crossed to roof and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down.

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she looked around the rooftop once more.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ricky replied as he sat in the seat across from her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Amy said as she looked over her boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark red button up shirt. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Anything for you."

Amy smiled and blushed, ducking her head before digging into her dinner.

Ricky just grinned, he loved that he could still make her blush, even after four years together.

* * *

Dinner seemed to fly by as they talked and laughed. Amy gave Ricky a curious look as he stood up mid-conversation, but he just grinned at her and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Amy laughed and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and lead her away from the table. "That was kind of abrupt," she said, laughter coloring her tone.

Ricky just shrugged as he pulled her into his arms, swaying gently to the music. A couple songs played through as they danced, Amy's head on his shoulder and his face buried in her hair. Amy smiled as an unfamiliar song can on and Ricky started humming along to the music. He hummed through the first verse and her attention was focused more on him than on the music playing in the background. Her smile widened as the chorus started and Ricky started softly singing along. Then the words he was singing sank in and she froze in place, a gasp getting stuck in her throat.

"_How'd you like to be in my wedding?  
__How'd you like to walk down the aisle?  
__You could be the center of attention  
__Everyone would look at you and smile  
__We could send our friends invitations  
__You could wear a long white dress  
__If you'd like to be in my wedding, Darling  
__All you have to do is say yes_"

Amy stared in shock as Ricky gently pulled back from her and knelt down on one knee, pulling a simple, yet elegant diamond ring from his pocket.

"Please say yes," Ricky murmured, his eyes locked on Amy's as he slid the rind onto her left ring finger.

Amy nodded as she swallowed thickly around the tears that were slowly starting to fall, barely managing to whisper her answer.

"Yes."

_

* * *

_

_We've only known each other since the moment we met_  
_But it seems like forever to me  
__I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
__But I suppose at times like these  
__A man should get down on his knees_

_How'd you like to be in my wedding?  
__How'd you like to walk down the aisle?  
__You could be the center of attention  
__Everyone would look at you and smile  
__We could send our friends invitations  
__You could wear a long white dress  
__If you'd like to be in my wedding, Darling  
__All you have to do is say yes_

_Your folks could be seated in the very front row  
__And cry when we all turn to look at you  
__We could cut the cake, and we could strike a pose  
__Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom  
__And then begin our lifelong honeymoon_

_How'd you like to be in my wedding?  
__How'd you like to walk down the aisle?  
__You could be the center of attention  
__Everyone would look at you and smile  
__We could send our friends invitations  
__You could wear a long white dress  
__If you'd like to be in my wedding, Darling  
__All you have to do is say yes_

_Say yes  
__Say yes  
__Please say yes  
__Say yes_

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I've wanted to do something with this song ever since the first time I heard it and then I was rereading 'Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful' and the plot bunny attacked! I hope you all liked it! Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
